


【千翠】平安夜-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】平安夜-lattice

【千翠】平安夜-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】平安夜](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_119cbef5)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

[个人作品归档【千翠】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9)

成稿日期：20161220 [须知](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_118402eb)（必读）

时间设定为千秋毕业后两年，未交往前提。

留作纪念。

\------------------分割线------------------

**平安夜**

by lattice

#

穿透纸杯的温热亲吻他的掌纹，一如口感的浓与醇。

走下电车，望着手机的地图导航，制服穿戴整齐，一副外出补课的高三学生模样。捧着一杯热可可，在咖啡厅前眺望来向。高架桥的车流纷繁，在交错的霓虹间游走，于全家团聚的平安夜，归向自然只有一处。而高峯家对洋节无感，一切如旧。父母得知翠要去见何人，叮嘱几句便放心地让他去了。八百屋所在的商店街，樱色彩灯缀满枝杈，临行时所见的星点密布，也是每年如一的。

广场中央矗立一颗巨大的装饰星，大约有五层楼的高度。晚八时正式点亮夜空，霎时欢呼声高涨。LED屏的彩色数字跃动变幻，被身影不时遮蔽：挽着胳膊的情侣，牵着孩子的年轻父母，捧着花束推着推车，卖花小贩灵活地穿梭其中。姜饼色房檐覆着的白雪，如一层厚厚糖霜。热气自纸杯小孔而出，被熙攘人群打乱。

他后悔来得过早，试图在其间分辨出某个身影——比他略矮的，朝气蓬勃的，面庞年轻看不出具体年岁的人。思考起今夜的安排，才发现未有安排。拜其所赐，今天终日心神不宁，欲盖弥彰般把头埋进课本，滴答声响间，余光内指针划过一圈又一圈。

又来了，他摇摇头。

招牌旁以彩灯饰着“MERRYCHRISTMAS”字样，旁侧的驯鹿模型串联起细小的银灯。众多乐曲的杂糅混响间，扬声器中的女声悠然唱着，音色如初雪般纯净，平安夜专属的情话娓娓道来。以其为伴奏，扮作圣诞老人的服务员正为孩童们派发礼物，见他一身学生装束，便也从大口袋中取出一只棉袜递过，内里是各色糖果。玻璃纸折射的斑斓光点中，白色的大胡子与幼年所见的画册中别无二致，摸着他的头慈爱地笑着，动作倒也惟妙惟肖。而同样的红棉袄、红帽子、皮靴，全套装束扮在守泽千秋身上，记忆中总衬出些微妙的傻气。物理分离的两年间，生活的每处边角，他时常会不自觉地寻觅到那个人的蛛丝马迹。大笑着跃入脑海，又总是猝不及防地。

原因不明，虽今晚正是受他所约。于是翠重归店内，想为其买杯热饮。暖气十分足，节日氛围恰到好处。红绿缎带饰成蝴蝶结，一旁壁炉悬挂有精致棉袜，门把手亦有数串银制小铃铛。他排在几对耳鬓厮磨的情侣后，不时迎上好奇的打量。

“不，他还没到而已……”

“原来如此，是恋人吗？真羡慕啊~”

被多事的店员问起为何独自一人，翠支支吾吾地称是在等一个前辈，只换来对方掩面轻笑。原想在温暖的店内坐着等候，经受不住如此的注目礼，不得已推门而出，带动一串铃铛脆响，迎上徘徊于门口举着手机的焦急面庞。是未见过的常服，相当随意地搭着条格子围巾，赤色瞳孔神采如旧，而后爽朗地开怀大笑。

“我正要给你打电话呢，高峯！”

翠把热茶的包装袋往他怀中迅速一塞，通红着面颊快步前行，身后的人喊着高峯，笑着紧随其后。

#

是怎样通红的面颊呢？或许比圣诞老人的棉袄还要红呢。

千秋快速上前，并肩而行。后辈的体格似乎又好了些，他为此由衷地高兴。而在他身旁是惯性的局促，低头猫着腰，头埋进围巾间，手缩在针织衫的袖子中，提出摸头时，嘟囔着埋怨着，最终仍是稍稍低下头来让他摸了。

“守泽前辈……这样的闹市，你刚刚还把墨镜摘了，不要紧吗？”

离开店铺一定距离后，他的后辈轻声发问。

“是怕你找不到我，高峯！真的很焦急，以为我们谁到错了地方！”

透过墨镜，他望向身着制服的翠。相貌足以在整条街脱颖而出，亦因身材高大而格外引人注目。三年生的绿领带被风扬起，面庞相较记忆中更甚精致，冰晶落至发尾，彩灯下映着宝石般炫目的光泽，如同施有魔法般令人挪不开目光。他向来为此十分自豪。

而已许久未曾有人喊他“守泽前辈”。最普通不过的人称名词，自翠口中而出，又总有些特别，说不清道不明的。或许“前辈”是因“后辈”的存在而存在，他们间的独有称谓，总能赐予他莫名的归属感。清潭般深邃的眼眸时有关心流露，不久便染上羞赧的神色，以至于主动发问时的小心试探，翠身上的每种特质皆让他感到安心。不如说，与翠相处的每分每秒总会令他安心。

“虽然轮不到我来提醒，守泽前辈还是稍稍注意下会比较好？毕竟你名气不小的……还有，那个不赶快喝的话，会凉掉的。”

温润红茶萦绕舌尖，被夹杂冰晶的寒风衬得更为温暖。他的某期节目曾在此取景，装点有可爱吉祥物的精致橱窗，或许会合翠的心意。

“守泽前辈主持的那档节目，在这里出过外景吧？”

“你有看那期吗，高峯？”

“也没有很仔细，”翠低下头，“那天晚上吃饭的时候，妈妈非要调的台。吉祥物动画也没开始，所以就大致看了下。在那样多的知名嘉宾面前毫不胆怯，那样自如地主持，换作我，或许会紧张到说不出话……既能拍戏又能做主持，怎么说呢，真不愧是你，守泽前辈……”

“是在称赞我吗！毕竟摸爬滚打了两年，如果这种程度也没法胜任，就真的有些说不过去了？不过还是谢谢你，我很感动，高峯！”

半个月前于翠家中独处时，他询问翠毕业后的打算，及是否愿意前往自己身边。含糊其辞的闪躲中觉察到不安与胆怯，千秋便不再追问。两年间会面的交谈，大抵皆如此。一方讲述时，另一方悉心在听，悉心的程度仿佛能将自己融入至对方的生活，不动声色地留下片影。

他们曾并肩坐于公园长椅，微风中维持五公分的距离。身着未见过的新衣，口袋尚有可爱的吉祥物图案。打着旋儿飘落至肩的樱瓣，再至脚边初霜浸染的枫叶，一并同轻声言语汇作潺潺溪流。久违地被称“高峯前辈”时的局促与不安；与铁虎和忍一同担起流星队，疲惫却充实的日常；篮球部年初招进数位厉害的新生，居然在今年的地区大赛得了优胜——这件事千秋自然是知晓的。备受爱戴的老部长一早收到通知，却因档期无法现场应援。好在数日后返校，与部员们一同观看录像带回放，补办了盛大的庆祝会，吃了烤肉唱了歌，久违地享受了一场友谊赛。

“现在是三年级，更经常被喊前辈了，总还是有些无所适从……不过还有几个月就要毕业了，感觉，终于要解脱了？”

被喊“前辈”便需回应期待，而自己缺乏充分的毅力耐心，至今尚无信心成为一位优秀的前辈——翠偶有提起，而优秀的标准或许不经意参照了他的模板。千秋开导称无妨，并非所有的优秀前辈都是一个样。而“优秀的前辈”乃至“优秀的艺人”，再至一位出色的大人，回溯至初，皆由他以引路人的身份，有形再至无形地牵起翠的手。

他们时常联络，而那终归与会面不同：特有的鼻息，讲话中途偶有的叹气，甚至不时念叨的好想死，皆是这位后辈的专属。以至夏日祭的中途，五厘米的距离不远不近，分享稠鱼烧与苹果糖时，对话含混不清。以空气为介质，是最大限度的不失真。相见并非易事：冬日奔赴工作的路途，一口咬下豆沙馅的糯米团，猝不及防大喊着烫时，手机那端刚被他唤醒的后辈，浸满倦意的呢喃抱怨未免有几分慌乱。舌尖的浓郁香甜似乎牢牢附有后辈的触感，是一种独特的温热，夹杂着别扭的温柔，若即若离地向他贴近，又在回身的刹那立刻躲远。

他发现自己喜欢这种感觉。会让他感到如同仍在某一年，拉开窗帘掀开被窝，叉腰大笑着开启后辈的新一天。是在那年圣诞前夕，于这座城市的另一角，公园的小广场，正踩着节拍踏着鼓点，他是圣诞老人，后辈是圣诞树。

如同日常仍在循环往复，仿佛今日也曾并肩途经朴素的商店街。后辈望向吉祥物，欢欣的笑颜投映至并不精致的橱窗。层叠的云翳余晖未尽，而眸中的神采毫不逊色。如同不曾有一日分离，一切皆是昨日重现。

#

天鹅绒垫的中心安卧一只圣诞树布偶，小小的绵绵的，胖滚滚的身材点缀有各色糖果与纽扣。橱窗内灯光繁乱地交错，望向标有价格的水晶标牌，翠不舍地转身。

“虽然还没到凌晨——圣诞快乐，高峯！”

翠愣在原地。他的前辈从纸袋中取出礼物盒，打着蝴蝶结缎带，包装纸亦有可爱的吉祥物图案。

“谢谢……可我还没领到零花钱，暂时没办法回礼，抱歉……早说的话，我也会提早为你准备的？”

千秋笑称不要紧。翠叹了口气接过，比想象中轻。

“猜猜是什么！”

“你那天说的那部特摄？”

“不是噢！虽然那部我强烈推荐！”

“那……守泽前辈新主演的那部剧的DVD？那部的话，我已经一集不落地看过了……”

“不是的，好好期待一下吧！比如，那个布偶！”

“好吧……你真是，一点期待也不留给我。喜欢是喜欢，但价格……”

“因为之前的合作，和这家店已经很熟了，价格不用担心！店员还特地选了吉祥物包装纸，你看！”

说话间行至点心铺前。以各色糖霜为装点的圣诞特供甜甜圈，淋满浆果的芝士挞，焦黄色的车轮泡芙点缀有奶油杏仁，盛在精致小碟中并列排放。五分钟前新鲜出炉，于鹅黄色调的橱窗内静候着驻足流连。夹起盛入包装盒内时，丝丝热气萦绕，寒风携裹的冰晶也格外香甜。

“高峯你看，这家店还有纸杯蛋糕！想吃的话，一起买给你！”

以一大颗鲜草莓为顶，四周缀满红绿色的星星，伴着一支长长的拐杖糖，皆是温柔的糖果色调。店内人满为患，他们买了些打包。拎着各式购物袋，翠不知要这样漫无目的地逛到何时。至正式宣告圣诞到来的钟声敲响，或至焰火晚会的谢幕？更甚是共度整个平安夜——以防万一，翠已提前征得父母的许可，只在静候某个人提出要求。

“我还是第一次来这边，是真的很热闹呢……”

于翠而言，那家店最为抢眼的是印有吉祥物图案的纸杯了。软软胖胖的吉祥物们总能让他获得充分的平静，即便某人正于身旁不合时宜地大声喧哗。经他提醒注意音量，气流又不时于耳畔丝丝游走，无形的温热或轻或重，却仍掷地有声，不时激起涟漪，而后打着旋儿散远。

“以游客的身份，我也是第一次来！整晚的时间都是高峯的，是值得纪念的一晚！”

“我之前就想问了，为什么是今晚……？工作那边没问题吗？礼物的话，总有机会给的？”

不时有情侣拥抱接吻，耳鬓厮磨似在耳畔。如此的大好夜晚，理应与心上人共度。是整条街盛放的玫瑰与热恋，正摩肩接踵地流动着。被如此的层层温热携裹前行的二人，都有些不自在。

“嗯，有这样那样的缘由！”

以至目光相汇的一瞬，暧昧的情愫也会平添几丝。平安夜的氛围是独到的天然浪漫，再无比此更适于恋情的起始——是他在杂志上无意获知的。而他的守泽前辈，与未来的女友腕臂出行的模样，不知为何难以想象。而牵着娇小的女友来向他正式介绍，或每日炫耀女友便当，眉眼满是自豪，也是迟早的事。而这样的事多想无益。

“高峯呢，为什么会同意陪我？天气这样冷，原本已经做好被你无情拒绝的觉悟了，哈哈哈！”

“因为拒绝你很麻烦。而且，可能有些事需要当面对你讲……”

翠停下脚步，微微开口。寒风溜入体内，他打了个寒战。

“我在听。”

#

于熙攘中驻足，他的前辈望着他。

是初步定下的进路规划，尚未与父母老师在内的任何人交流过。缓缓讲着，没有腹稿，临时斟酌词句，有些支支吾吾。

不知为何，他想让守泽千秋成为第一个获知的人。并非是要收获鼓励或听取建议，仅于此刻，某种冲动的驱使下，单纯的“想告诉”而已。

“……虽然或许会很可怕，但还是打算尽自己的努力尝试一下。”

讲述完毕，他试探着抬起头，对上墨镜后赤眸中火焰的跃动。正一如既往源源不断地为他注入光与热，自始温暖地守望着，迄今未曾离开似的。

“我之前有过考虑，平面模特这行，高峯应该很适合！你想往这方面努力，我认为再好不过。学校那边自然会为你铺路，叔叔阿姨哥哥他们也会应援的。你已经作出了决定，勇敢地迈出了第一步，而我，出于前辈的身份及我个人，高峯的所有决定，只要是能让你快乐充实的——力所能及的范围内，我会无条件地全力支持。”

“一直以来很感谢，守泽前辈。我理解你的心意……但守泽前辈也有自己的生活吧？”

“直到现在还这样，对我放心不下……总给你添麻烦的话，我也会很过意不去。相比我的事，无论如何请先照顾好自己。”

“因为，守泽前辈，你是……很重要的人。”

“嗯。”

寒风扰乱视听，或许为错觉，干脆利落的应答有些哽咽。

“我要说的，大概就是这些。所以前辈……守泽前辈？”

翠有些慌了手脚。

“……啊啊，抱歉，刚刚的我稍微有点激动！你在很好地成长了，可喜可贺，高峯！”

他的前辈摘下墨镜，豪迈地挥手一抹，笑着上前摸头。大力抚触足以令他将顾虑尽数卸下。仅余的几丝不安于和缓肃穆的乐音间消弥，使他们无数次想起这是平安夜。

“不要担心给我添麻烦。没有这种事噢，高峯。”

如此的光热之源，他自认为难以企及，难以并肩。几粒冰晶落至鼻尖，触感是冰凉通透的。而或许因此，于身于心总想与之近些，再近些。

“相识至今，我的生活没有一天能够允许你淡出。之后的每一天，也注定会如此。”

距离或许有些近了，近到足以在嘈杂中辨明对方的心跳。是声声强有力的鼓点，跃迁至他们相遇起始，或待到万事万物尽作尘埃，仍会永不止息地律动，终而复始。

他们忆起樱粉中的初遇，故事的起始便是同样猝不及防地贴近。午夜梦回偶有再现，致使无尽的怅然若失。而至此刻，再度地不约而同，同样无异于两年间的任何一次。

“所以，把头抬起来，把背挺直，勇敢地安心地，一同向前走吧？”

待到教堂钟声敲响，尚有焰火盛放时倾泻而下的金色流影。他所见的，至少于今夜他们怀揣有共同的期待，而今夜尚漫长。

#

“嗯……圣诞快乐，守泽前辈。明天，一定会更好的吧？”

Fin.

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-11-13

热度：51

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11a27549)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_11755781)  


评论

热度(51)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) [又力兔-暂退](https://youlitu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://yueguangdesinianxinzhongdemengxiang.lofter.com/) [月光的思念，心中的梦想](https://yueguangdesinianxinzhongdemengxiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) [苏景（叫我花菜](https://hua-cai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://kioo118.lofter.com/) [名無し](https://kioo118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yangyangdetangzuitian.lofter.com/) [万年咸鱼呆](https://yangyangdetangzuitian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://yangyangdetangzuitian.lofter.com/) [万年咸鱼呆](https://yangyangdetangzuitian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://27008718.lofter.com/) [I.CE](https://27008718.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://marioismylife.lofter.com/) [未邪√寻求脑洞源](https://marioismylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://yxfyncz.lofter.com/) [又迷川](https://yxfyncz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) [莫诺kuma](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://158735.lofter.com/) [猫咪爱吃薄荷草](https://158735.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://fangtanger.lofter.com/) [咸鱼糖☆](https://fangtanger.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yexiaojiu697.lofter.com/) [Alsid](https://yexiaojiu697.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://fimboo.lofter.com/) [MeM](https://fimboo.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://fimboo.lofter.com/) [MeM](https://fimboo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://0u0u0.lofter.com/) [面包](https://0u0u0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://6mois.lofter.com/) [lovemepls](https://6mois.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) [云瑶](https://yuina-fastdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://lemonademint.lofter.com/) [薄荷檸檬](https://lemonademint.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://hxy52012345.lofter.com/) [千千千千鸟](https://hxy52012345.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://vivalasport.lofter.com/) [新华字典](https://vivalasport.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://vivalasport.lofter.com/) [新华字典](https://vivalasport.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://worldinthat.lofter.com/) [。。。](https://worldinthat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://xiachenghydecheng.lofter.com/) [夏玄安](https://xiachenghydecheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) [TEA.](https://candycarol.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://rohelle.lofter.com/) [Mido](https://rohelle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://kk90217.lofter.com/) [二十一弦](https://kk90217.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) [我没有lof账号不要问我](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 从 [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  36. [](https://jiaxin3593l.lofter.com/) [羽晴(靜靜)](https://jiaxin3593l.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://kinkosomaru.lofter.com/) [安染](https://kinkosomaru.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://anmoli002.lofter.com/) [費米](https://anmoli002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://boom-keemun.lofter.com/) [深海少年♔](https://boom-keemun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://sinbbb.lofter.com/) [SinB](https://sinbbb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://chunzier.lofter.com/) [すみれ.](https://chunzier.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://chunzier.lofter.com/) [すみれ.](https://chunzier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://forxr.lofter.com/) [π/6](https://forxr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) [不道情长](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
